A Lap Dance for Snape
by Flickerphile
Summary: When Snape follows rumors Hermione works at a gentleman's club, he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: When Snape follows rumors Hermione works at a gentleman's club, he gets more than he bargained for. Rated M.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I make no money.

* * *

He stood in the dark club. He could feel the deep bass of the music pulsing through the air. Snape never dreamed of walking though a muggle gentleman's club. Actually, he never thought he would willingly lower himself to enjoy such immoral delicacies. Of course, working for the Dark Lord, he was expected to partake in any twisted frivolity pushed onto him.

But the rumors failed to die down and Snape had to see with his own eyes. Was the beautiful brunette of the Golden Trio really working as a stripper? And in America no less. Yes, he could imagine Hermione Granger did not welcome the fame after the fall of the Dark Lord. She did not seem the type to love the attention from strangers like some of her peers.

Snape picked a small table in a secluded corner. He was comfortable with his back against the wall and had a good view of the stage. It was not long before a scantily clad blond sat on his lap. She locked her hands behind his head, ignoring his startled face. "How would you like to buy me a dance?" She whispered into his ear. Her heavily powdered face left a smear on his cheek.

Snape jerked back. He was not sure if he was more taken back by her aggressiveness or her interest in him. Teased mercilessly from his awkward teenage years to harsh whispers behind his back in adulthood only tore at what little self esteem Snape managed to build. "Excuse me?" was all he could muster.

"A dance," the blond patiently explained, "you pay for a dance and we go to the private room." She pointed to a closed section near the stage. "And I give you a lap dance." She returned her hand to the back of his neck. "Are you interested?"

Snape was irritated by her intrusion. He grabbed her wrists and forced them to her sides. "And what makes you think I would be interested in..." he looked down her body with a sneer, "what _you_ have to offer?"

The blond's jaw dropped. "And simple 'no thank you' would be enough!" She stalked off to another customer. Snape could her whisper some curse under her breath, but he did not care what she thought. He was here for one woman. No other could distract him. He took out his handkerchief and wiped the makeup off his face.

And that's when he saw her. Hermione Granger dressed in a black corset, matching thong, and dark stockings held up with garters. His eyes froze at the sight. She stood at the bar, scanning the patrons. She avoided the corner Severus sat in.

_ She must have seen me walk in. _Snape thought. He did not try to blend in. He made no attempt with muggle clothes. He felt more comfortable in his traditional black robes. The gentleman's club was located in a seedy downtown neighborhood. He knew the locals would only consider him eccentric and pass him without raising and eyebrow.

_ Well, enough of this._ _I'm tired of playing games._ Snape stood from the table and made his way to Hermione. The war was over. His spy duties were no longer necessary. So many years of games, secrets, and deceit wore him thin. After recovering from Nagi's bit in St. Mongo's, Snape promised himself a life free of such restraints.

He was more than half way across the room before she realized he was walking toward her. Her eyes were wide and wild with panic. She quickly searched for an escape but stood still. Her actions were not lost on Severus.

"Looking to avoid me?" He cut himself short of calling her Miss Granger. This was not Hogwarts and he was not her teacher. "Isn't there some sort of rule against you running from customers?"

Hermione raised her chin and squared her shoulders. "I was not going to _run_." Her tone was less than pleasant. "But I _will_ avoid certain customers if I believe they will be trouble." She said. She draped her hands over the bar in an attempt to appear casual.

Snape sighed. He could almost take pleasure in her attitude. Always a Gryffindor. "I assure you, I do not plan on causing trouble." He stood in front of the young woman with his hands at his sides.

"You will be trouble if you don't buy a drink or a dance." She said.

"Very well." Snape waved to the barkeeper. After paying for his drink, he returned his attention to the woman. He found it hard to believe this curvaceous beauty in front of him was once a bushy-haired buck-toothed bookworm that interrupted his lectures with her memorized facts.

He sipped his drink and took in her splendor. Her soft brown hair stopped just below her shoulders. Even in the dimly lit club, he could still see some golden strands highlighting her soft curls. Her face looked free of any makeup except for her lips. Hermione's natural beauty allowed her to skip the foundation and powder unlike her coworkers.

Severus traced her collar bone with his eyes. He was amazed how that singular aspect made her look so feminine. He could not help but notice her ample cleavage held back from the world in her black corset. Her narrow waist gave way to her flared hips. Severus groaned inwardly at her hourglass figure. He was glad for the school robes that hid her features for so many years. If he saw her womanly figure while Hermione was a student, he could never forgive himself for the desires he felt now.

"How did you find me?" She asked, dragging him from his thoughts.

"I have to admit, it was not easy. But you underestimate my ability. Working as a spy under Dumbldor's guide for so many years has left me with some useful skills." Snape could see her pained face at the mention of Dumbledor's name. He tried to think of the words to soothe her before she changed the subject.

Hermione looked over the crowd, ignoring his gaze. "So was your plan to stare at me all night?"

Severus shook himself. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to stare." He apologized. "I never expected so see you in a place like this." Severus inwardly cringed. His statement sounded too much like an insult.

She turned her head to meet his face. "Likewise."

"I did not mean to be rude." Severus struggled for the words. "What I mean is you are smart and strong. I would not have expected a female with your values to work in a position that objectifies women."

"Well I do not believe I am being objectified." She stated with some pride.

Severus was happy so see she still had her head strong ideas. "Please enlighten me."

"With pleasure." She stepped closer to him. Her body inches from his. "Sex is power." She stated matter of fact. "I have the power. It may appear like the men have power because they pay to see me. But _I_ can choose who I interact with. _I_ choose how I arouse men and _I_ can stop anytime I want. I am taking control of my sexuality and I do what I please"

Snape thought this over. "And am I correct to assume this work is only dancing? You do not offer extra services?"

Hermione smiled at his delicate phrasing. "I am not a prostitute. Plus this is a great opportunity for research."

"And the real Hermione I know comes out." Snape's low voice hit her ears. "What possible study would require this kind of research?"

"Feminist studies."

"Muggle studies?" He whispered so no one could overhear.

"Among others." She snapped.

Snape took a sip of his drink. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I am actually making a lot of progress on my thesis. Not long before I get my degree."

"And research is the only reason you would chose such a profession?"

The corners of her lips twitched in a hidden smile. "Well I do get paid quite a bit for a few hours of work."

"May I ask why you chose to relocated to America? It does seem like a very odd choice."

Hermione smiled at his question. "I wanted to go someplace no one knew me. Where no one knew my past. I wanted a fresh start to live as a normal college student."

"Is the plan working?" He asked.

"It was until you walked in here." She sighed. "So are you going to buy a dance, or will I be forced to leave you and ask another customer?"

He almost choked on his drink mid-sip. "My, you are straight to the point."

"I'm not here to chat Severus. I'm here to work."

Snape was surprised to hear her use his first name. It was another reminder how much this woman in front of him was so different from the child he taught a few short years ago. Before he could stop himself, he answered. "Yes I would like a dance."

Hermione grabbed his hand and spun on her heel. She held his hand on her shoulder and lead him to the closed section by the stage.

Snape was amazed at the sight on the stage. A woman slid down the pole upside down. Her right leg wrapped around the pole while her left leg pointed out to the ceiling. Her body revolved around the pole as she slowly came to the ground. She looked like a wind up toy coming to the end of the spring. Her decent down the pole was met with cheers and men waving folded bills.

The entrance next to the stage was guarded by a large man. His crossed arms highlighted his muscular biceps. He stood four inches above Snape's thin frame. "The girl can touch you. You do not touch the girl. She can stop the dance anytime she wants." The security guard pushed his meaty finger in Snape's chest. "You will be a gentleman at all times or I will throw you out. Understand?"

Snape could understand the need to keep the women safe. But he did not like being talked to as if he were a guilty pervert. "Yes," he hissed at the security guard and handed the guard some folded bills. The guard nodded and opened the door for the two.

Hermione led him into a smaller room with couches against the walls. Another muscular bully stood by a stack of equipment Severus guessed was some sort of sound system. The bully eyed Severus with a stern frown.

She dropped his hand, leaving Severus to stand in the middle of the room. He took in the room while Hermione whispered with the other security guard. "You've never picked that song before." The guard said.

"I know. Consider this a special occasion." Hermione patted the guard on his shoulder and walked back to Severus. The guard busied himself with the equipment and soon Severus heard synthesized drum beat float out of the speakers.

She closed her eyes as if feeling the touch of a familiar friend. Her head moved slightly to the beat of the music. Hermione lifted her lids and locked eyes with Severus. Her gaze was strong as she placed the palms of her hand on his shoulders and pushed him.

Severus landed not so softly on a couch behind him. He gasped quietly. Hermione looked down at her ex-potions master. With her hands on her hips, her lips curled in a devious smirk. He could not help but be shocked how this sexy woman standing before him looked and acted nothing like the girl he remembered. He was shocked, and pleased.

An electric guitar strummed along with the synthetic drums in a steady slide. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed her body to flow with the music. A man's voice started to sing. Hermione eyes flashed opened and locked with Severus' gaze.

Hermione straddled Snapes' lap. She firmly planted her legs on the outside of his lap. Her groin hovering inches from his. She leaned over his chest, allowing him a perfect view of her breasts. Snape could feel the smooth stockings against his hands.

Hermione placed her hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head. Her arms essentially securing him in place. The music continued. Severus felt as if she captured him. Hermione had a triumphant smile on her face.

He could not help but remember her words. 'Sex is power...I have the power." Hermione playfully brushed her crotch against his pants. Severus tried to think of potions ingredients, quidditch, anything but the sexy woman rubbing against his body_._

He closed his eyes to keep his body from reacting to her minstrations. He did not want to be more embarrassed than he already was. She brushed her lips against his ear. Her body arched seductively over his frame. She traced the outline of his ear with her tongue. Her hot breath against his neck.

Severus let out a breath he was not aware he was holding. He felt the power drain from his legs. Hermione leaned back down to him and locked eyes. For a second, her pupils appeared dilated. She put her full weight on his lap. Severus' attempts to fight his body's reaction failed. He could feel the heat from her body radiate on his lap. She smiled with dark eyes. He could not believe this woman was once part of the golden trio. Her actions now were more in line of a Slytherin. Hermione swirled her hips in smooth circles over his lap.

Snapes' chest heaved at the feel of her body against his. She groaned softly against his neck. She pressed her chest to his and held him tight. Snape felt as if he lost touch with the world. As if nothing existed beyond the music, and this woman against his body. She slid up and down his length.

The song slowed. For a panicked second, Snape wondered if the song was over. The only sound in the room was the drum beat and the singer whispering along. Hermione snapped up and quickly turned around. She sat back down in his lap, her back to his chest. At once, the song resumed in full force with guitars.

Hermione ground her backside against his lap harder than before. She threw head back, letting her hair fall over his shoulder. She grazed her cheek against his. She continued to rock her hips to the music. She held the side of his face in her hand. She turned her face to his. Her lips mere centimeters from his. The song ended.

Hermione suddenly stood and faced the Severus on the couch. "I take it you are a happy customer?" She asked, hands on her hips.  
Snape's voice failed him. All he could muster was a nod.

Hermione smirked. "Well unless you intend to buy another dance, I must be off."

He considered the question. "I think my curiosity has been satisfied." Snape fumbled in his pocket and outstretched his hand toward her. "I think a tip is the proper way these things are handled."

"You are correct." Hermione answered.

Snape stayed seated on the couch, his cheeks flushed crimson. "I am afraid I cannot stand without embarrassing myself." He said in a near whisper.

She leaned over him, allowing him another view of her chest. She seemed happy to torture him a little more. Her brown curls framed her face. The sight was deceptive. No one would guess she was a terrible tease with that innocent look on her face.

"Do not worry. It happens all the time." She took the folded bills from his hand, letting her fingers slip over his grasp longer than necessary. "I would appreciate if you kept my location a secret. I enjoy my quiet life and would prefer to keep it that way." Her eyes locked with his in a steady gaze.

"You have my word I will not give away your secret."

"Good." Hermione stood straight. "Feel free to come by again." She traced the outline of his face with her finger. "You never know what fun we might have." She left the room.

Snape thought about her invitation. Maybe it was time for him to have some fun.

* * *

Note: Like it? Hate it? Thought it was a waste of your time? Drop me a review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I make no money.

Snape leaned against a tree in the parking lot. The sun was high and kept him warm. He saw her walk into the grocery store a few minutes ago. He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked himself what he was doing.

If Lord Voldmort was gone, why did he care what Hermione Granger did with her life? Did verifying the rumors about her occupation satisfy his curiosity? No, it only led to more questions Snape felt he had to answer. Snape kicked at the tree and made waked into the store.

A quick search down the aisles and he found his prey. She looked so different from the woman he met at the gentleman's club. She wore close-fitting jeans that flattered her curves without appearing immoral. Her black button-up shirt highlighted her figure while making her look beautiful enough to be just outside his reach. Her soft brown curls danced over her shoulders, tamed and manageable. Apparently her line of work made her aware how her unkempt hair did not win over the opposite sex.

Snape compared the image of Hermione in a corset and stockings that was burned into his mind with the conservative clothes she wore in daylight. He could not help but think she looked more attractive now than she did in her work clothes.

Hermione stood in an aisle reading the nutrition label on a food package. She pursed her lips and knotted her brow in what Snape immediately recognized as deep thought. He could feel his stomach surge at the familiar sight. Despite her entrance into graceful womanhood, she still carried some idiosyncrasies from her younger years. Snape sighed.

Hermione could run from her fame. She could immerse herself in a radically different culture. But she could not hide her true self. Snape felt triumphant. She would surely lie about her past to continue a normal life. But he knew a special part of her before any of her current friends did.

Compared to the friends he was certain she had, he was the first to see her with this particular look on her face. He could recognize her look and guess what she was thinking. He felt proud to have this intimate knowledge.

Suddenly her posture changed. She became more alert. She replaced the box to the shelf and looked to either ends of the aisles.

Snape moved automatically. He ducked behind a stand of soup cans. He caught his breath and moved from his target.

_What did I hope to gain by following her here?_ He asked himself. Snape shook his head and walked toward the exit.

"Severus!" He heard her voice and stopped himself mid-stride. This was not the outcome he wanted. Not that he planned anything, but he was caught off guard. _Have I really lost so much of my practice? _He wondered. This sort of laps in awareness would have ended his life for sure under Lord Voldemort's supervision.

Snape turned on his heel. His did not want to lose face. A strong desire to maintain control took over. Yes, it appeared he was in the wrong, but he would not allow her to gain the upper hand so easily. Without thinking, he grabbed a box from the shelf and tried to look busy reading the label.

She dropped her shopping basket on the floor beside him. "So are you stalking me now?" Hermione asked flatly. She tightened her mouth in what Snape recognized as frustration. Seeing her reaction, a warm feeling tugged at his stomach.

"Hardly." He said in bored tone. He avoided her eyes.

"You are following me!" She stated, her finger pressing to his chest. "And you better stop if you know what's good for you."

Snape could not help but feel admiration for her ferociousness. He felt proud, knowing any friends she might have made in the states never saw this side of Hermione before he did. While he admired her courage, he did not want to give her the upper hand so easily.

"Can I help it if you happen to walk into the same store I shop at?" A sneer automatically formed on his lips. "I might ask why _you_ are stalking _me_."

"Really?" She grabbed his hand to read the box he was holding. Snape was embarrassed he was caught, but he enjoyed the touch of her hand on his. The top few button on her shirt were not closed. He could see her delicate collarbone and her slim neck. "Boil-B-Gone?" Her question snapped him from his revery. He looked down at the box: 'At home treatment for boils and carbuncles. Now with more absorbent puss towelettes!' Snape's sneer turned into absolute disgust as he returned the box to the shelf. He wiped his hand on his robes as if contact with the box would contaminate him.

Hermione smiled. "Not only do you have a case of puss-filled boils and/or carbuncles, but you lack the talent and knowledge as a Potions Master to brew a reliable serum." She knew she had him cornered. "Interesting." She put her hands on her hips.

The corners of Snape's mouth curled into what he managed as a smile. "It is a bit ridiculous." He admitted.

Hermione returned the smile. "A bit." She stood close to his body. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"In the store, or in the states?"

"Is there a difference Severus?" He liked the way she used his first name so causally.

In the back of his mind, Snape could not help but admire her courage and charm. While she lacked any hint of subtlety, she got to business. "That is an answer I would rather explain in..." He looked down the aisles, "a more comfortable setting."

She knotted her brows, "What?"

His dark eyes locked with her soft brown orbs. "I would be happy to answer your question over dinner." He watched her reaction. "If you do not mind."

Hermione relaxed her shoulders and tilted her head in a playful manner. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Snape could not stop the slight coloring in his cheeks. "Only if you accept my invitation."

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"The Davis hotel. Do you know it?"

"Yes, on Fifth and Broadway. I know it." Hermione reached into her pocket and scribbled on some paper with a pen. "Here is my number." She handed him the paper. "I'll pick you up at seven o'clock."

She turned on her heel without another word and disappeared around the corner.

Snape tapped the paper in his hand. "Seven it is then." He said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ** Sorry it took so long for the third chapter. I had some surprise surgery that kept me from making any headway. Thanks for your patience. Also, thank you to FirstYear for pointing out typos I missed.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters. I make no money.

* * *

Snape checked his reflection in a mirror by the elevators. While he was able to get away with wearing his familiar robes before, he had to attempt to fit into the muggle world tonight. He picked off a piece of lint from his jacket.

His mandarin tuxedo was a comfortable compromise between the two separate worlds. The jacket's low collar and high set buttons were similar to his dress robes. The vest and matching tie was a change of pace, but their dark shade of green felt like home. Snape would not have guessed he could feel so natural in muggle clothes.

Snape made his way through the hotel's atrium. A quick scan showed him Hermione did not arrive yet. He took a seat at the atrium's bar. His position allowed him a view of the front doors and receiving area. A waiter took his order and quickly returned with his drink.

Snape resisted the urge to swallow his drink in one gulp. He ran his fingers through his soft hair. He was shocked at his own nerves. He was proud at how well he could hid his emotions. It was one characteristic that saved his life and the lives of others for so long. It was frustrating to know one woman could shake him.

_Oh hell, I need this. _ Snape finished his drink and waved the empty glass to the waiter. _It's not firewhiskey, but it should help._ Snape swirled his second glass. He liked the sound of the ice hitting the glass. His stomach felt warm and his nerves seemed a little more steady.

He looked up from his glass to see Hermione standing just inside the doors. Her hair was pulled up and away from her face. A few chestnut curls fell to frame her face and danced over her shoulders. She wore a black satin chiffon dress. The V-neck and spaghetti straps accentuated her neck and creamy skin. The asymmetrical hem exposed her right thigh while covering her left knee. _Perfect for my plans._ Snape thought.

He finished his drink and left his money with the empty glass. Hermione saw him stand, and walked toward the bar. Snape crossed the atrium to meet her. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You are breathtaking my dear."

She flushed automatically. She eyed his clothes, "This is a look I was not expecting from you," she stated.

Snape blinked at her statement. "Was that an attempt at a compliment?"

Hermione let a soft giggle escape her lips. "Please excuse me." She touched his shoulder and let her fingers follow the outline of his arm. "You are very handsome this evening Severus."

Snape's chest swelled at hearing her use his first name. He extended his elbow, "shall we?"

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arm in his. "I was thinking we could start at this perfect little restaurant I found."

The two stood on the sidewalk. He waved to someone in the parking lot and returned his attention to Hermione. She continued. "The restaurant is small, but the food is amazing. I promise!" She did not notice the black car that pulled up next to them. The driver moved around the car to open the door for Hermione. She looked to Snape in surprise.

He gestured to the car. "I am sure you will enjoy the evening I have planned for us."

Hermione looked from the car to Snape. He could not help the smug look in his eyes. "We really do not want to be late." Her jaw moved, but no words came out of her mouth. "Oh my, do not tell me I've actually stunned Hermione Granger speechless!" His words dripped with sarcasm.

His statement caught her attention. She pressed her lips together in a thin line while her eyes narrowed in frustration. Snape smiled at his small victory. He could not help but look at her exposed thigh as she slid into the backseat. Tonight would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**AN: ** Sorry the chapter is so short. I promise to update very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I make no money.

* * *

Snape held the car door open for Hermione. She stepped out of the car and took in the view of the building. It appeared to be a grand house converted into a restaurant. The building's simple clapboard style made it appear welcoming. However the building's three stories also commanded respect. It was a soft shade of white with cobalt blue trim. Hermione studied the portico. The building looked like it was built around 1900.

Snape spoke to the driver before turning his attention to Hermione. He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her through the front doors. A small but alert man stood behind a podium. "May I help you sir?"

Snape raised his chin. "Yes. I have a reservation under Snape."

The small man did look down to his book on the podium. His eyes flashed with recognition and clicked his heels at attention before stepping toward the couple. "Of course Mister Snape." The maitre d' made a small bow. "And madam." He turned back to Snape. "We are honored to have you at The Reamer House. Please follow me." He lowered his voice and almost whispered to Snape. "I think you find our accommodations more the adequate."

Snape answered with a small nod. He kept his hand at the small of Hermione's back. The two followed the maitre d' into a large dining hall. Tables and quests lined the walls and surrounded an empty dance floor. Hermione admired the classic architecture. The small man lead them from the noise of the spacious dinning room to an open patio.

The large patio offered an unobstructed view of a lake. The sun started to dip below the tree tops of the surrounding forest. The dying sunlight cast a warm hue on the lake. Hermione let out a small gasp at the beautiful view. Snape turned to the maitre d'. "I think this will do, thank you." Snape shook the man's hand, passing some bills into his palm.

The small man moved his hand to his pocket without glancing at the bills. "Enjoy your evening." He bowed again and disappeared into the restaurant.

Snape walked to the small table on the patio and pulled out a chair. Hermione sat and he tucked her in to the table. She continued to look at the lake. Snape stood behind her chair and bent to reach the napkin in front of her. He noticed her rigid posture.

His arms enclosed her small frame. His nose rested just above her hair. He breathed in her lavender scent and closed her eyes. He wanted to remember that smell and always think of Hermione. He took his time to stretch the napkin on her lap, his lips inches from her ear. "I hope you approve of my choice in restaurants." Snape said in a low baritone. He saw her chest rise and fall in hitches and stops.

"It's absolutely...," she shook her head, "perfect."

"Good." Snape seated himself across from her at the table. He gestured to the menu in front of her. "I hope you enjoy the food. But I have to warn you. Do not eat anything too heavy, it might ruin my plans for later."

Hermione raised one eyebrow and looked at Snape with sly hesitation. "What exactly do you have planned for tonight?"

Snape smiled. It was an act he never had much use for in previous years. His facial muscles felt stiff and awkward. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I gave away all my secrets?"

"That depends. Do you intend on acting like a gentleman all night?" Hermione smiled back.

Snape's eyes widened at the question. "My, my Hermione." She flushed at hearing her first name. "What dark thoughts cloud your mind?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but stopped when two waiters rushed the table. One waiter placed two glasses of water and two wine glasses on the table. The other waiter showed Snape the label on a bottle of wine in his hands. Snape looked at the label and nodded. The waiter filled the wine glasses. The waiter took their orders and left the bottle of wine.

Snape looked at Hermione. "You did not answer my question." He stated.

"And you did not answer mine." She challenged. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"That is a good question." Snape took a sip of his wine and enjoyed the flavor on his tongue. "But I think a better question is why the brightest witch of a generation would run away from a world that loves her to live like a squib?"

"I am not living like a squib." She shot back in a defensive tone.

Snape straighted in his chair. "Do tell."

"Muggles have accomplished quite a bit without magic." Snape rolled his eyes. She pointed a finger at his face. "That's it! That is exactly what I am working to change."

Snape smiled at her passion. "What do you wish to change?"

"Witches and wizards can accomplish the same things muggles can with little effort. Muggles use so much energy to make progress in their own world. Progress that witches and wizards could make in the blink of an eye." Snape tilted his head in thought. She had his attention.

"Muggles are forced to use their minds." Hermione continued. "Witches and wizards rely on their magical powers. Imagine the things we would accomplish if we could get the greatest muggles and the greatest wizards to cooperate!"

Snape leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Do you think you are the first to hope for wizards and muggles to cooperate? All that time spent with your nose in a book, and you never _learned_ anything!"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "I didn't say I came up with the idea." She offered.

Snape continued. "If you actually paid attention to your instructors or your reading, you would know there actually was a time when Wizards lived with muggles. But muggles became jealous of our power and wizards were forced to hid themselves and their families."

He knew how to get a reaction from Hermione. "I am aware of our history." She shot back. "But muggles have made so many advances sine the middle ages. Their sense of reason has completely changed. Surely if we engaged them now, they would be more accommodating."

"Not bloody likely." Snape snorted. "And what makes you think _you_ have the power to make wizards and muggles cooperate?"

Hermione held her chin high. "That is part of my plan. I could be an ambassador and work to strengthen our relations with the muggle world. A muggle would feel more comfortable working with me if I earned a college degree from one of their reputable universities."

Snape rested his hand on the table. "Will you ever stop trying to save the world?"

Hermione smiled. "Probably not."

"I didn't think so." He circled the rim of his wine glass with his finger. "I hope you have a plan B when things go horribly wrong."

A waiter approached with a plate of calamari. Snape nodded to the waiter in thanks. He served some to Hermione before pulling some ringlets and marinara sauce on his own plate. Hermione slowly chewed her first bit. "Who knew squid could taste so good?"

Snap nodded. "It is wonderful. But I will not let you change the subject." He pressed on. "So you just quit your training as a witch under the guise of an impossible goal? What are you running away from?"

Hermione found it hard to hid her frustration. "My goal is not so far fetched. I am not running from anything."

He leaned over the table. "You are a wasting your talent." His eyes focused on her. "Do you have any idea how you exceed your peers in every aspect? You are smarter, more courageous, and more disciplined than most grown witches and wizards."

She blushed. "Careful Snape, that was almost a compliment."

He steadied his face. "You could do wonders with your amazing qualities and you are throwing them away."

Hermione tightened her mouth. "And what about you? What has the grumpy Potions Master been doing to keep himself busy?" She took a sip from her wine glass. "Besides stalking former students, of course."

Snape finished chewing before answering. "I am discovering life." He said, satisfied. "I have worked so long as a servant to powerful wizards for most of my life. I deserve to own my life."

Hermione's eyes twinkled. "That is exactly what I am doing."

Snape sighed. "I just hope you have a solid Plan B."

"I do." She answered.

"It doesn't involve stripping, does it?"

Hermione gave him a cool glance. "No."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for all the plot. I had to answer a few questions. The best is yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Please do not think I am cruel enough to leave you hanging. I rushed to the Emergency Room with complications from a surgery. I thought I'd spent a few hours in the ER. I was wrong. I was flown to an out of state hospital for emergency surgery. I am lucky I can walk. Recovery and Rehab left me without internet access. I was released in the morning, and had to return to the ER in the afternoon. But have no fear. I remembered the important things. Here is your new chapter.

The two finished their dinner in comfortable silence. The sun disappeared behind the trees during dinner. A dark blue sky washed over the lake. A handful of stars dotted the sky. Snape paid the bill and escorted Hermione to the loud dining hall.

"It is a beautiful night." She said.

Snape wrapped his hand to the gentle valley above her hip. "I assure you, the night is not over yet." He leaned over her, possessing her space.

In the dining hall, most of the tables were full with guests laughing and enjoying the last of their meals. A small group of musicians played with the piano in the center of the room . A few couples danced on the dance floor. Hermione paused to take in the sight. Snape met her eyes. He gestured to the dance floor with his free arm and one eyebrow arched in question. Hermione smiled in answer and lead the way to the open floor.. Snape took pleasure watching more than one pair of eyes follow his date.

On the floor, Snape stood with his shoulders square. His eyes narrowed surveying the diners. He slipped his hand on the curved of her hip. She rested her palm on his shoulder. Finding a comfortable stance, Snape lead Hermione across the dance floor. He guided her by pushing and puller on her hip. It was not long before the two stepped in sync.

Hermione looked up from Snape's firm chest into his eyes. While his mouth did not give him away, his eyes seamed softer than usual. The deep crease between his eyebrows eased to a lesser dimple. While she did not expect the man before her to openly show any sign of happiness, Hermione took his relaxed features as a silent declaration.

Hermione looked at peace in his hold. Her feet followed his in unison. She moved with his body, resting her head on his chest. She took in his cologne. His smell was foreign and new. The scent lingered in her nostrils and settled on the back of her palate. It calmed her racing heart. Hermione smiled.

She lost herself in the music and his arms. She did not notice that her posture relaxed under his touch. Snape took pleasure in holding her weight. He moved his hand from her hip to the small of her back to hold her more securely.

He felt an involuntary sliver in his stomach when he looked down at her calm face. The feeling was just outside of his mind's reach. Her eyes fluttered softly as she closed them. He could feel her slow deep breaths against his chest. His eyes traced the delicate chocolate and caramel curls pinned on the crown of her head. He breathed in her lavender scent when his eyes flashed with recognition. Trust. She trusted him. His face flushed for the first time in what could have been years. His back straightened automatically with the new discovery.

Hermione moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck. Her fingers played with his soft strands in lazy circles. Her touched raise goosebumps on his skin. Hermione lifted her head, her lids half closed. Snap looked down at the woman in his arms. He met her eyes with a steady gaze. The corners of her mouth curled. She licked her lips. His eyes lingered over her mouth. Snape slowed his steps . The band ended the song. She looked to his eyes with quiet admiration.

In the silent moments, he freed his grasp on her hand. His fingers found her side and followed the dips and valleys of her figure. Hermione slowly parted her lips. Snape leaned in toward her face. The band started again. The piano rang out the first telltale notes of the Tango.

He snapped at attention. Hermione frowned a little at his change in posture. In a flash, Snape pulled her waist against his body. Their hips met with a solid acknowledgment. He stood off center. His fingers over her back. She gasped at his aggressiveness. A small smile pulled at her lips.

His grip was firm but mailable. Their stance was formal, but they appeared comfortable. In one look, he asked for permission. In a singular nod, she gave it. He advanced a few steps with the music, pushing Hermione to follow. Her feet met his stride without hesitation. She followed the pattern and pushed back the same few steps.

Snape narrowed his eyes. His lips pressed to a thin line. He stepped his advance on point. Without breaking eye contact, Snape swirled his hips in a suggestive circle. His steady hands gripped her hips. And guided her body against his. Hermione took a sharp breath at the feel of his coordinated hips. Snape smirked, his eyes were devious.

A sweet violin wept in flourish. He resumed his starting hold. He pulled her back, retracing their steps. At the stop, the bottom lid of Hermione's eye rose a fraction of an inch. This time, she pushed his hips in the same circle. Snape considered her with a tilt of his head. Hermione raised her shoulders as if to challenge him.

_It's time for the temptress to be tempted. _ He thought.

Snape answered with another advance across the dance floor. His steps in time with the music. At the stop, he kept her left hand in his. He twirled Hermione on her heel-stopped her with her back to his chest-and pulled her close. He held her left arm pinned to her chest. He left hand slowly outlined the curves from her shoulder to her thigh. He could feel her breathing fast.

Snape walked her backward in time with the violins. His possessive hand warmed her skin through her dress. Hermione did not miss the opportunity to grind her backside against his pants. A low groan rumbled in his throat.

More than one onlooker saw a seductive smile cross her mouth. Other dancers reigned in their tight dance steps to give Snape and Hermione more room. Snape noticed the change.

_Now to up the ante._

At the stop, he reversed the spin-unraveling Hermione's arm-and flushed his abdomen to her chest. With her breasts pressed to him, Snape was offered a beautiful view framed by her low neck line. His mouth opened a bit at the sight. His eyes flickered with desire.

Again he advanced. Hermione's cheeks glowed a rosy hue. She meet his unflinching gaze. Her legs guided his over the floor. More guests admired the couples display of the dance of passion.

At the stop, Snape dipped her. One arm held her body while the other hand carefully held her neck. She bent easily in his arms, her neck exposed. He dove in for an attack. Snapes mouth hovered over the dip where her two collar bones met. He did not allow his lips to make contact with her skin. Hermione's fingers found their way to his hair. His hot breath left a trail of goosebumps up her neck. His teeth grazed her earlobe. A whispered ache escaped Hermione's throat. Snape moved to look at her. Hermione's dilated pupils met his predatory eyes. The piano marched on with gusto. He took his time to pull her up from the dip.

Once standing, Hermione pushed his arms away from her body. Snape responded and swept his arms out in dramatic flair. She slid her palms from his abdomen to his chest. Her fingers traveled under his open jacket. She pushed him back across the dance floor The remaining couples resigned themselves to stand at the edge of the dance floor Most dinner guests stopped quiet conversation to enjoy the show.

Hermione paused after a few steps. He stood motionless, waiting for her to continue. Her hands kept constant contact with his frame. She circled his stance. He turned his head to follow her path. Hermione gave him a sly wink. She turned and walked away from him. Her heels struck the floor with the beat of the music. Snape appreciated the view.

Without warming, he broke his stance. In a second he crossed the distance to her. He snatched her arm and spun her to him. She instinctively raised her leg to keep her balance. The inside of her thigh met the outside of his leg. Hermione grabbed onto his shoulder and the back of his neck for support. Snape cradled her exposed thigh. The music built to a crescendo. He lifted her body a few centimeters above the ground. He gladly took her weight. He held her body and pulled her with him to the center of the dance floor. The song ended with a flourish.

The guests offered polite applause. Snape and Hermione panted not in exertion, but in excitement. They shared an unblinking stare. He did not release her body, trapping her to him. Snape savored the heat from her center radiating out to him.

The musicians started the next song. Other guests reclaimed the dance floor. Snape took his time to relax his hold. Hermione slowly lowered her ankle down the length of his pants. Snape immediately missed her warmth.

"Would you care for a walk?" He asked.

Hermione gave him a shattered nod.

He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his elbow. Snape led her out of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters, I make no money.

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, Snape turned to Hermione. "Care for a walk?"

"Love to."

Snape led the way to a path circling the lake. Hermione fell in step with his slow stride. The cold blue sky left no trace of the warm sunset only hours before. The still water seemed as smooth as glass. No other couples were in sight. The lack of company was soothing compared to the loud restaurant. But it did not take long for the silence to lose its comfort.

Snape could hear a hitch and start in Hermione's breathing. The sound was familiar with someone unsure how to start a conversation. He decided to ease her awkwardness. "Tell me, do you have a plan to bring the wizarding and muggle world together or were you going to bumble about and hope for the best?"

She held back a small chuckle. "Since when did you think the brightest witch of her generation would be so daft to fail to create a detailed plan?" She watched his face for a reaction.

Snape avoided her eyes. "Are you so cruel to use my own words against me?"

"Of course I have a plan. How else could I expect to accomplish such a difficult task?"

"You are that cruel." He stated.

His statement made Hermione stop walking. He ceased his steps and faced the woman at his side. Hermione reached for his face. She traced his jawline with her fingertips. Snape parted his lips at her touch. "Would you want me any other way?"

He considered her question. How boring a relationship with her would be if she lacked her sharp wit. How unsatisfying conversations would be if she did not posses this one quality. He answered honestly. "No." He held her hand and brought it to his lips. Snape kissed her knuckles and watched a blush creep over her cheeks. "I would not want you any other way."

He released her hand. Hermione turned to continue their walk. "I imagine appealing to the muggle's use of science would be the best approach to win over hostile skeptics."

Snape followed her cue and continued the walk. "While I admire your motivation, I am interested in what new tactics you believe will work. Why do you think you can accomplish what so many before you have failed?"

The two were not far from the restaurant and the path narrowed. The first thin trees near the restaurant gave way to thick trunks close together. Untamed branches reached further across the path. Hermione moved closer to the man next to her. "Excuse me?"

"Please do not tell me you are not familiar with the idealistic wizards and witches who tried to open the eyes of muggles before you. The ones who thought a peaceful coexistence was possible? Who hoped our control over magic would be adored, not coveted? Has all that time reading books blinded you from the frightening nature of people?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Snape continued. "We use magic, and that is power. It is not a power you can teach. Not something you can transfer. It is ingrained in your blood. It is a power they have no way to achieve or combat on their own. And that simple fact scares them beyond measure. How could you rest knowing your opponent will always have the upper hand? To live with the knowledge every disagreement will end with your loss?"

Snape could not hold back his anger. "How long would you go on before the keen awareness of your own weakness began to eat at you? Be honest Hermione. How long could you keep you fear of your inferiority from turning into rage?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Just because these questions were not on a test does not excuse your ignorance."

"My ignorance?" She shouted. "How dare you assume I have not analyzed previous muggle relations?!"

"Relations?" Snape's voice was louder than he intended. "Conflicts is more like it! Tell-"

Hermione cut in. "There is no need to yell."

Snape held his tongue and took in her fierce opposition. He stared at his shoes. "Pardon my outburst." He sighed. "I imagine your parents were beyond proud to find their only daughter was a witch."

Hermione blinked at his change in tactics.

"Opening that first letter from Hogwarts was probably the cause for much calibration in the Granger household. Was it not?"

She answered with a small nod.

He continued. "I am sure your Mum and Dad were happy to purchase your school supplies in Diagon Alley and meeting the Weasleys, a true wizarding family.

Snape did not wait for her confirmation. "Did you ever consider how lucky you were? Did you ever stop to wonder how different your life would be if your parents did not support you and accept your for everything you were?"

His words made Hermione stare very hard at him.

"How would you feel if the only people bound to you by blood hated you? Hated something you could not hide or change? Hated what they did not have?" Snape's chest heaved.

"And what about squibs?" she asked.

Snape shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"What about the poor souls born into wizarding families without the ability to perform magic. Have you ever stopped to wonder how miserable life would be to have a wizard and witch as parent but have no magical powers yourself?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "That hardly qualifies as a rebuttal. Squibs are always free to live among muggles if they desire. They still have opportunities open to them in the wizarding world."

"As second class citizens." She spat.

"What exactly is second class about how people view squibs? What would you change beside the ability to perform magic to better their lives?"

"I'm not trying to solve every problem in the world." she answered.

"Could have fooled me."

"I'm only trying to make you understand people can be outcasted from family and friends for a variety of reason. When a person is shunned from loved ones, that shame can turn into dangerous motivation for unspeakable deeds."

Snape met her eyes. She continued. "Every person has a right to their own place in the world. You are the last person I should have to remind. Establishing better muggle communications serves more than one purpose. Squibs could feel better about choosing a life among muggles. It would be less like being banished for a lack of magical ability and more like a welcoming alternative. Combine the talents of a powerful wizard or witch and the imagination and knowledge of a skilled scientist, and the wonderful possibilities are endless. I know similar attempts have failed before. But with their advances now, perhaps muggles are more open to an equally beneficial relationship."

Snape digested her argument. "Do you ever get tired?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Of?"

"Saving the world. You helped defeat the most wicked wizard of recorded history before completing you teenage years. Your love of knowledge and determination made you best witch of your age. And your blasted S.P.E.W. campaign was the most annoying quest of rights I have ever witnessed." Hermione blushed. "Are you ever tired of saving the world?"

"Perhaps I will get tired when I am as old as you." She answered.

"Now you are being cruel." He smiled.

Hermione held his hand. She pulled him along the path to resume their walk. Their faint footsteps on the soft earth the only sound.

The moon stood free from the clouds. It was not quite a full moon, but was powerful enough to cut through the thick trees flanking the path. Snape's emotional words hung in the air. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I would have liked to comfort you in dark times." Hermione stopped at a break in the trees. She looked at the lake. The still water offered a perfect reflection of the moon. Snape hesitated before answering. "Your comfort would not have made me who I am today." He draped his arm over her shoulders. "Your freezing."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her body. "It is a bit chilly out."

Snape pulled out his wand, but she stopped his movements with her hand. "Please Severus."

He slipped the wand back from view. "Have yo been living without magic for so long-you have developed an aversion to it?"

She smiled and opened his coat. "No. I was only hoping you would be romantic." Hermione opened his coat. She stepped closer to his body. She cupped his face with her left hand.

Snape leaned in close to her face. Their lips were centimeters apart. She pressed her body his warm chest and stood on the balls of her feet to close the distance. Hermione licked her lips. He tilted his head to the right and hovered close to her face. Hermione brushed her nose tentatively against his. He answered by mimicking her movements.

She lifted her chin to meet her lips against his. With eyes closed, Snape savored the feeling of her soft lips against his. Too soon, Hermione pulled away. He hated the cold air on his mouth.

Snape grasped the back of her neck. Before he could pull her back into his warmth, Hermione closed the gap. Her lips landed on his mouth. Her tongue teased his lips apart. His breath sped up at her aggressiveness. He welcomed the intrusion by dancing with her tongue. Hermione whimpered into his mouth. Snape pulled her hips against his body. He carefully tasted her tongue. Her fingers combed through his silky strands of hair.

The possibility of meeting lips was alluring. The idea of a small kiss-intoxicating. But every possibility, and following fulfillment only urged him on. A sudden hunger consumed Snape beyond control.

Before his mind could register the action, Snape deepened the kiss. His thoughts traced several possibilities at once. Hermione's soft moans encouraged him. He considered his hands, his mouth, and his skin over the many covered and uncovered sensitive areas her body owned.

A painful realization hit Snape. He needed to slacken his desire-summon his control. Attempting to avoid an abrupt withdraw, Snape slowed his advance. Hermione whimpered in protest. He groaned before recognizing the sound came from his own throat.

Snape ended with two soft kisses on her lips. He opened his eyes to find two dilated pupils watching him from behind heavy eyelids. Her eyes could have adjusted to the dark evening. But Snape guessed from her shallow breaths, the moonlight did not cause her dilated pupils. He smiled. His fingers danced over her neck and settled over her collarbone.

"I don't think you have any idea how long I've wanted you to do that." she breathed.

"Sorry to have made you wait. But I think you will agree anticipation makes the reward that much..." his eyes traced her swollen lips, "sweeter."

Hermione moved to press her back to his chest. She folded the coat over her chest. She guided his hands over her body-wrapping her in a soft embrace.

Snape stared down at the woman in his arms. "I must admit, this is more appealing than a warming charm."

Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad you approve." Snape felt her slow breaths. He took his time to memorize the contours of her face. The smell of her hair filled his nostrils-further cementing the memory he wanted to create. Snape wanted to forget too many pieces that made up his life. But this was one moment he wold carry until his last day.

Hermione and Snape continued their walk around the lake. The driver took the two back to Snape's hotel. In the lobby, Snape held Hermione's fingers in a loose hold. "I must thank you for a wonderful evening."

Hermione met his eyes. "I don't want it to end."

The corners of his mouth twitched in curiosity. "What are you proposing?"

She hit Snape's shoulder with a playful air. "My, the dark thoughts that must be swirling around in that head of yours."

"I assure you, I am nothing but a gentleman."

"Only as far as appearances are concerned I hope." Hermione teased.

"I am afraid living among these bold Americans for so long has changed my sweet Hermione." Snape smiled.

"Oh, how little you knew of young Miss Granger."

"How little indeed."

"Well, there is a proper way to fix that." She offered.

"Please enlighten me my dear."

Hermione's eyes flashed with excitement. "I believe the bar is still open."

Snape turned toward the bar. "So getting drunk is proper?"

"My plan does not include getting drunk." She eyed Snape. "But if one of us does become a bit inebriated-who am I to stand in the way?"

Snape wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and started towards the bar. "I believe there have been many foggy mornings began with that same spirit."

She giggled at the comment. Snape could not help but think it was the most beautiful sound he ever head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I make no money.

* * *

"That's how you learned to pick locks?" Hermione allowed the bartender to refill her wineglass.

Snape waited for the bartender to step out of earshot before continuing. "I couldn't very well whip out a wand. How would I explain that?" He took in her bemused smile. He enjoyed the effect his words had on her. "Besides I was dying for a midnight swim."

"I'm not sure what's more which is more difficult to imagine: your mastery of questionable muggle talents or..." She did not voice her thoughts. Hermione's gaze drifted, her eyes unfocused. She unconsciously touched her bare shoulder.

Snape allowed the corners of his mouth to curl in amusement. "Or me skinny dipping in mixed company?" he finished for her. He let the words hang in the air. A slow blush crept over her face and neck. Snape fought the urge to cover her rosy flesh with his lips and fingertips. His voice dipped in a playful tone. "You are not the only one with tales of a wild youth."

"My years at Hogwarts were not wild!" She countered with a coltish energy behind her defensive words. Hermione leaned closer to him. Her knee brushed his as she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Wild--no." He corrected. "Interesting--yes."

She kept her knee pressed to his. Snape was aware of the contact. The bartender's words shook him from his reverie. "Last call!"

"Oh my," Hermione said in surprise. She grabbed her mobile, "is that really the time?"

Snape waved at the bartender for a last refill. "Only if you are seeing double," he answered.

The bartender emptied a wine bottle between the two glasses. Hermione looked up. "Do you have the number for a taxi?" The bartender flipped a few business cards on the worn bar without saying a word and walked away. Snape looked to the other patrons while she dialed phone numbers.

"Excuse me, how long did you say?" Her eyes were wide. "No, thank you. I will not wait two hours." She picked up another card and dialed again.

Snape did not want to eavesdrop on Hermione's phone conversation. He watched an overweight man swipe at his glistening forehead and grab for his wallet with clumsy fingers. The middle-aged man swayed close to two women who look did not look old enough to be served. The two women giggled in amusement at the man's inebriated state. The man tried to wrap his suit jacket over his distended gut. "Naw, I ork 'n grey-ass," he slurred. His grating southern accent was clear from across the bar.

One of the women bent over laughing while the other worked to keep a fit of giggles from interrupting her question. "You mean you sell drugs?" Her companion exploded at the comment. "Shut up Julie, you're just encouraging him," she forced out between giggles.

Snape continues to give Hermione some amount of privacy. He focused on the other man in the bar. While he did not spend many years in the states, but he could recognize the man's stressed vowels. The man did not speak in a gentle southern accent familiar with the Carolinas and Georgia. He had to admit, some American accents did have a sing-song, calming feature. Unfortunately, this man across the bar did not own such a pleasing accent.

The large man shook his head in confusion. "Not drugs. I said GRASS. You know, G-R-A-S-S. For golf turf."

Julie's friend laughed again and pulled Julie's arm. "Come on, we need to leave."

The man pushed a credit card across to the bartender. "This is for me and the ladies," he boomed. Snape watched the women attempting a graceful escape. The man's harsh tone was common in Alabama and Louisiana. This rough southern accent was as pleasing as cheese graters to the ears. The scene was almost pitiful. Even a celebrated physicist would sound stupid with the accent this man sported. The man had no hope.

"NO, no." Julie stated. "We can pay for our own drinks."

The man waved his hand and came close to yelling. "What kind of southern gentleman would I be if I let you pay?" He turned back to the bartender. "Please put their drinks on my card." His dancing eyes did not notice Julie signing her bill. The friend was already making her way across the atrium toward the elevators.

The bartender sighed. "The ladies started a tab before you came in. You just need to pay for your own bill." His smooth voice did not settle the large man.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked. He ran out of the bar to catch the women by the elevators. "Wait for me ladies!"

The bartender swore before he vaulted over the bar. "One second folks," he held up one finger to Snape before he crossed the atrium in long strides to catch the drunk man.

Hermione dropped her phone from her ear and watched the scene unfold with Snape. She could not keep her jaw closed. "What happened?" she asked.

Snape watched a hotel employee with the build of a beater help the bartender pull the drunk man back to the bar. The patron did not want to leave the elevators. He struggled with the two employees. Snape turned to Hermione without a hint of concern on his face. "No idea." He looked at the mobile in her hand. "Any luck?"

Hermione focused her gaze to him. "Unfortunately, no. This part of town does not yield enough street traffic to pick up a taxi. Apparently construction on the highway has slowed all transportation in a twenty mile radius."

"I am afraid I've already sent Jason home for the night." Snape offered.

"I've had too much to drive and your hotel doesn't have any vacancies tonight. Something about plumbing issues..." Hermione played with her fingernails.

The bartender walked back with the security guard and the overweight man. The bartender tucked his shirt back into his pants and adjusted his vest. The muscular guard kept a firm grip on the man's upper arm and guided him back to the bar.

Snape waved a pad of bills at the bartender before setting it on the dark wood. The bartender nodded in recognition. "Thank you sir."

Snape finished his wine in one gulp. "It's settled then. You are spending the night with me." He ignored her wide eyes and walked her to the elevators.

* * *

**Author's Note: **'Like cheese graters to the ears' is how one music journalist described a local band from one city I lived in. The band proudly shared this quote with the audience before rocking the house. I loved the statement so much, I had to share it. And I wanted to make sure you knew I did not come up with it myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I make no money.

* * *

Hermione held her shoulders with awkward fingers. "I hope you know this is highly irregular for me."

Snape offered her a glass. "And I hope you know I fully intend on sleeping on the couch."

Hermione took in the comfortable living area with a love seat and entertainment center. She set her sights on the view the veranda offered. While the hotel was not set in the heart of downtown, its distant location provided the perfect view of the city. She helped herself to open the glass door closing the room from the warm night.

Hermione let her eyes drift over the skyscrapers and twinkling lights before Snape sat on a simple patio couch. He dangled an arm over the back of the couch with a careless air. He gestured to the empty seat next to him. "Please."

She pulled herself from the view and took the seat next to Snape. "It really is a wonderful night."

He moved closer to her body, his eyes focused on her profile. "There is only one sight beautiful enough to hold my gaze."

Hermione chuckled. "Please Severus. I thought your skills were beyond a bumbling fourth year."

He leaned back for a small moment. "Your words are as harsh as daggers."

Hermione leaned to his body; her leg draped over his. "Only harsh enough to spur a higher caliber from my suiters."

Snape's lips fluttered over her ear. "Do you expect so much from all your suiters?."

His hot breath on her gentle flesh made Hermione close her eyes. She tried to steady her voice before answering. "Only the ones worth my interest."

Snape retreated from her warm body. "Hmm..." He inspected the skyline in thought.

The two sat watching the view in silence. Snape enjoyed the shared view. No pressure to fill the air with necessary chitchat. It was not long before Hermione fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Snape enjoyed listening to her soft breathing. He reveled the feel of her warm body against his chest. He allowed longer than necessary to collect her. He watched the twinkling city lights and enjoyed a warm breeze before he carried her to the bed. She stirred in his arms. Her eyes flickered before focusing on his face.

Snape laid her on the bed and started to stand. Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down to her lips. She did not waste time before conquering his mouth with her tongue. Snape was surprised at her brazen advance. Her movement threw him off balance. He braced his arms at her sides, his hands splayed on the mattress. Hermione moved a hand to his back, pulling him down to the bed with her. Snape hesitated before he broke the kiss and moved to stand.

Her eyes were dark with want. "You are a tease," she whispered.

Snape eyes flashed with something she did not recognize. He reacted inside a second, his body on top of hers. Snape grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He straddled her legs and trapped her with his body. He savored the shocked look in her eyes, the hesitated fear between her breaths.

"I do not think you appreciate every ounce of restraint I command," he ground his hips against her, "to remain a gentleman." She felt his hardness against her thigh. She gasped at his action and the possibility he presented. "I don't want to wake in an empty bed because I'm on your list of regrets." He dipped his head to avoid her eyes. His wet lips traced her ear, "do you understand?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Severus." She strained under his hold, trying to comfort him with her touch. "I'm sorry."

As fast as he mounted her, he stood next to the bed. "You should go to sleep." Hermione watched in shocked silence as Snape gathered a pillow and extra linens from the closet. He started to make a bed on the love seat before she spoke.

"You can't honestly sleep on that thing can you?"

He did not turn to face her. "I said I intend on sleeping on the couch, and I mean to keep my word."

"But that couch is so small, there is no way you will get a decent nights sleep," she argued.

"You think a fully functioning man could sleep comfortably with such a beautiful creature as yourself sharing the room?"

Hermione ignored his question. "This is ridiculous. I'll sleep on the couch and you take the bed."

Snape sighed, "you are my guest, you should sleep in the bed."

She stood and grabbed a pillow. "If you insist on the couch, I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Must you always be so difficult?"

"Would you want me any other way?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Very well, but on one condition."

She stepped in front of him to meet his eyes. "What condition?"

"You sleep under the sheets, I'll sleep on top the sheets."

"You are a gentleman, aren't you?" She playfully hit his shoulder with a pillow.

Snape answered with a trademark sneer. Hermione went to the bathroom. While he heard running water, he stripped to his underwear made himself comfortable in the bed. It was not long before she stepped out of the bathroom and shocked him to near speechlessness. Hermione seemed to enjoy the look on Snape's face. She leaned against the wall in her bra and panties.

"Something on you mind?" Her words hung in the air.

Snape cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. "I have some spare shirts in the closet you are welcome to sleep in."

Hermione laughed to herself. "Thank you for the offer." She tucked a curl behind her ear. "But I imagine this will be more comfortable."

He snorted too quickly to cover up his reaction. "I doubt that."

She turned off the lights and walked to the bed. "It's not much different from a bathing suit really. I'll be fine." She pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed.

Snape tucked the blankets to his hips, "if you say so." He rested his hands behind his head, "sleep tight then."

Hermione rolled to meet his face. She leaned close for a kiss. Snape stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you have had your goodnight kiss..." He saw the sad look on her face and tried to soothe her, "my dear."

Hermione retreated, "of course." She settled between the soft sheets. "'night."

Snape did his best to relax in the bed. He rolled onto his side and tried to recite the ingredients to some of the hardest potions he knew. He listed the different types of cauldrons and their specific uses. He counted the number of potions that required dragon scales. He tied to think of anything but the curvaceous woman sharing his bed. It was hours before he finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note: **Sorry so long for the chapter post. Completed some major upheavals and writing had taken a backseat. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer:** I own nothing, I make no money.

**Author's Note:** I HIGHLY recommend listening to FC Kahuna 'Hayling' while reading this. Hit 'play' at the ** marks. The full effect is beyond measure and one I hope more than a handful of readers take it to heart. Seriously.

* * *

Snape woke to an orange sunrise sneaking through the curtains. The stress of years working as a spy left him with the inability to sleep more than a few hours at a time. Attempting to change the ingrained habit only aggravated the condition.

He left a glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand next to Hermione. Traveling with potions supplies was not often worth the trouble. It was easier to accept common muggle remedies when possible.

Snape watched Hermione sleep. Her eyes moved quickly under the lids. He watched her brows furrowed and the edges of her mouth twitched. He could not help but wonder what images flashed in her mind. Snape liked the sound of her deep breaths.

It had been so long since he shared a bed, he forgot how comforting the sounds could be. He could not remember a pair of lungs soothing his nerves in such a manner or how a slight snore could make the sleeper endearing.

Before he realized it, Snape watched Hermione sleep for some time. He felt somewhat guilty witnessing her resting, but her rhythmic breaths calmed his guilt.

Without warning, Hermione pushed the sheets off her shoulders and rolled onto Snape's chest in one fluid motion. Snape looked down in surprise at the woman snuggled on his bare chest. He took the opportunity to let his arms settle naturally over her body.

He cleared her calm face of unruly ringlets with as much care as he would preparing potion ingredients. She answered his caress with a soft moan. Snape hesitated, his fingers frozen in her soft curls, afraid he caused her to wake. After he verified her lids failed to flutter for more than a few breathless moments, he realized her vocalization was the result of her dream.

Snape tried to settle into a more comfortable position when a throaty moan escaped her lips. The sound was so uniquely feminine and primal, it set off an involuntary reaction in his groin. His stomach lurched with a wonderful roll as her moan echoed in his mind.

He tried to catch his breath when she distracted him with another sleepy movement. Hermione snaked her knee to his thigh. He let his nose hover over her hair and took in her scent in a failed attempt to slow his heartbeat.

Snape mastered his senses enough to bring his attention to reality. Pain, loss, and resentment made up too much of his life. Watching Hermione sleep, he felt as if he stole a piece of another man's life. Sooner than he wanted, he would be pulled back into a darkness he knew all too well.

This in mind, Snape memorized her face. The full yet supple chocolate eyebrows. The slightly puffed lower eyelids giving her a heartbreaking youthfulness. The shallow angle with which her nose breached the plane of her face below her eyes and ended near perpendicular to her lips. The subtle curve of her cheek rounding out to a small but sturdy chin. The caramel curls framing her face. The bend from her shoulder the arm over his abdomen. Two wonderful breasts pushing against his ribs with every breath. Her flat stomach stretched along his hip. At last he lingered on the feeling of her leg carelessly propped against his thigh.

Snape was roused from his appraisal with another moan, this one louder and more insistent. He did not have to wonder the subject of her dream as Hermione ground her hips against his thigh. Her breathing was ragged. Her hot breath ran across his bare chest.

He tried to reign in his reaction as Hermione found her preferred friction and continued her movements. She became more active as her lips and brows quirked in frustration. Her fingers strayed from Snape's abdomen, to the trail of dark hair that disappeared under his boxer briefs, and her hips surged again. It was too much to bear. He had to stop the sleeping woman before she woke in an embarrassing position.

Snape coughed with enough force to rouse her just as her fingers brushed his waistband. He figured it best to feign sleep to keep her embarrassment to a minimum. There were not many ways to delicately disengage oneself from a bed partner after waking from a sex dream. With eyes closed, he heard Hermione slip out of bed. She sipped the water he left for her but ignored the aspirin before heading to the bathroom.

Not long after running some water, she returned to the bed. Hermione crawled close to Snape's body, deliberately avoiding the sheet barrier devised the night before. Soon Snape felt her warm skin against him.

He payed close attention to regulating his breathing in facsimile of a sleeping man. She curled against him, fitting her curves to his planes and dragging her fingers over his chest. Her hands left tingling trails along his skin while drawing invisible swirls and symbols on his exposed body with the lightest pressure of her nails.

Hermione grew bold. With lazy ease, she slid her inner thigh just below the hem of his boxer briefs. Snape had to put an end to the elegant torture.

"How long were you planning on taking liberties with my body?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

Hermione immediately stopped her fingers and stared at him in shock. She did not answer.

Snape arched an eyebrow, his lids still sealed. "I didn't tell you to stop."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "How long have you been awake?"

He opened his eyes to face her. "Longer than you would guess."

"My, you are full of surprises."

"And you aren't?" he countered.

Hermione blushed. "I was fully capable of driving myself home last night," she admitted.

Snape leaned in to brush his lips against hers. "Surprises and mischief. A wonderful combination."

Hermione met his lips and pulled him on top of her. "One can only hope." She fingered his hair away from his face, and brought his lips to hers, closing her eyes. He held himself on his elbows above her shoulders and settled over her body. She leaned toward Snape to deepen the kiss while he pulled away matching her movements. Hermione attempted again and missed his lips before recognizing his teasing response. She opened her eyes to the smiling man over her. Hermione answered with a crooked smirk. In a flash, she wrapped both legs over his knees, and grabbed the back of his head firmly in both hands. Her aggressive move won her a tender kiss.

****Author's Note: **Play FC Kahuna 'Hayling' here while reading. Trust me.**

Snape gently traced her lips with his tongue. She immediately granted him entrance. Hermione flicked her own tongue over the tip of his tongue. The two mingled in the shared space of their mouths. He pulled away with slow ease as Hermione tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. He gave her a dangerous look before she gently kissed the assaulted lip.

Snape cradled her face and he kissed the outside curves of her eyelids. His fingertips traced the outline to her hip as his lips trailed her jawline. His lips followed the tiny hollow just off center of her throat, pulling a delighted gasp from her airway. She could feel his lips curl into a smile at her reaction while he continued adoring her neck.

She tilted her head, allowing him more room while Snape worshiped her collarbone. He moved his supporting arm under hers as he wiggled his body lower. Hermione arched her back to his mouth and fondled the back of his head while his lips left a wet trail between her covered breasts. Snape's torso settled naturally between her legs while he licked the outline of her navel. Hermione let out the lightest of giggles at the attention.

"Ticklish, are we?"

Hermione bit her lip in automatic response, refusing to allow a weakness to slip so easily. Snape secured the elastic of her black knickers between his teeth. Her mouth formed a soundless O. He pulled the lace materials down two centimeters before releasing it with a wet slap against her skin. She gasped at the action. Severus did not miss the slight disappointment in her flutter as she calmed down from her momentary excitement.

He moved back to her mouth and continued introducing her to his talented tongue. With one hand, he unhooked her bra and pulled the material from her body. He took his time letting his fingers track the slight line down the center of her stomach and the subtle flair of her hips. Severus enjoyed her pink cheeks as her admired her naked torso. He kissed the outside corner of her left eye while his palm found the bottom curve of her breast. He brushed his calloused knuckles over her nipple, the sensation sending jolts of pleasure to her core, before soothing it with his wet mouth. His slow work earned a quiet sigh while he turned his attention to the other breast.

In a contented moan, Severus slipped his palm under her knickers. His fingers found her hot center with ease already moist from his attention. After three agonizingly slow strokes, Hermione pushed the material past her hips and toed the black lace off the bed. She was rewarded with a trademark smirk.

Returning the favor, Hermione felt for the bulge in his boxer briefs. Her deft fingers wrapped over his length. The heat from his hard flesh met her fingertips as she stroked him with expert ease. She pulled at the waistband while he kicked off the last restraining cloth.

Hermione looked up at the man over her. His hooded, brown near-black eyes under knit brows highlighted the constant crease at the center that pulled at her heart. She tugged his head to her lips to kiss the tense muscles beneath his smooth skin. The power of this singular, kind gesture was too much for Severus to pull away. In turn, he brushed the plane of his forehead to hers. His proud, imperfect nose slid with hers.

He paused at her wet entrance.

"May I?" was all he could whisper.

Hermione's chest froze as she caught her breath. It was beyond her that he would ask. She blinked to keep her eyes from watering. No words she grasped at would equal the care behind his asking. Hermione answered the only way she found fitting. With the grace of a dancer's legs, she brought her heels to the back of his thighs and pushed him to complete the coupling.

Severus' face turned from delighted surprise to exquisite joy to terrified recognition in the span of a heartbeat. He hit her chaste wall and stared down at the woman before him. His mouth moved in mute disbelief trying to find the best way to phrase his next question. "Never?"

"Never," she answered; her proud whisper ended at his lips. She kissed him slowly and coaxed his hips with the subtle shift of her pelvis. Severus edged forward, studying her face to gauge her reaction. At the slightest wince, he stopped and waited for her to adjust to his intrusion. He placed the softest of kisses on her face and neck as he hovered over her body. It was uncomfortably tight, but then he felt her hymen give way. He stopped again in fear of hurting her, but she only gave him an annoyed frown. When he resumed pushing, he felt only liquid heat.

At the hilt, Severus cradled Hermione's head in his hands. His black hair draped her face as she looked up into his. His eyes were so dark, she could not make out the line separating his pupils from his irises. "Thank you," he whispered. She met him with questioning brows. "For this gift," he explained. "Thank you."

He held still over her. Hermione kissed his mouth, guiding his hips again. Soon the two found a fitting rhythm. Severus' ragged breath rounded in the shell of her ear. As she began to enjoy her own pleasure, she rocked with him with more encouragement.

Severus lunged deeper. Hermione let out a moan as the waves of their hips crashed together and bottomed out. He immediately recognized it as the same sound she issued in the depths of her slumber not an hour before. "Sevmmph..." was all she could manage between thrusts.

His face went pale. He paused "Are you...am I hurting you?" His body tensed, waiting for her answer.

Her eyes fluttered open at question. She avoided meeting his eyes as her cheeks flushed. "Faster," she whispered to his Adam's apple. Severus granted her wish.

He ignored the mundane intrusions around him. The creaking wood bed frame. The tiniest buzzing alarm clock in another room. Footsteps from the outside hall. The stupid failure to place a silencing charm over the room. The straining muscle in his thigh.

Severus concentrated on the look of absolute pleasure he brought to the woman under him. The curve of her sealed eyelids. Her quirked brows in time with his thrusts and swivel of his hips. The perfect O her mouth made. How her lips quivered in an attempt to remember how to bring oxygen into her lungs.

Her groans built to a crest. Without warning Hermione grabbed his shoulders, her nails threatening to break the skin. "Sevvvv," her shoulders tensed as they left the mattress, "ruuussss." Her back snapped then relaxed as if a tendon had separated from the muscle. Three quick heartbeats later he followed her bliss and crashed over her.

The two curled together between the sheets, never completely separating their union. Once his heart resumed its regular pace, Severus fell asleep with Hermione. For the first time in too many years to count, Severus slept for a complete stretch until the sun dipped below the horizon. If he spent his remaining years thanking Hermione for her gift, it would never be enough.

* * *

Much thanks to StarDutchess for beta. Without her, this chapter would be painful to read.


End file.
